Batman903
Batman903 was the second leader of Advance Villian Force. Batman903 took over Nickel500's crew until July 2nd 2015, when he surrended to Agent Titanium. Batman903 There alot of idiots running around in a batsuit, I am NOT one of those. I am the founder of the evil bat legacy. My name is Batman, Batman903- Batman903 Batman903 is the leader of the robber penguin force (formerly TRA). He is one of the most wanted robbers in club penguin. He is a very skilled and intelligent robber and has many powers. The robber penguin force are going to help nickels crew to defeat bradyd5. Batman903 is a pookie hater and a pookie killer. History of pookies On a peaceful day in blizzard. The robber penguin force were in the gold mine, inventing a machine when some pookies attacked his puffle.Batman903's puffle died and Batman903 was furious. So in anger the robber penguin force dug a large very deep hole and pushed the pookies in it. The pookies died of starvation. When their mumu found out, she asked everyone in club penguin if they saw her pookies but nobody did. Then she found the robber penguin force and asked them and they said no. However, the mumu saw the pile of dirt covering the hole. She took away the dirt and found her pookies. The mumu was about to call the EPF but Batman903 attacked her. Then the pookies and people who like pookies made a secret army called 'the pookie protection force'. They were determined to track down. The robber penguin force were having a welcome back party because of the arrival of the deputy boss smpcp9876. The pookies found them and shot at them. The robber penguin force were just too strong even though it was only 3 vs 55. All the pookies died and the pookies in the petshop, afraid that batman903 would attack them, they escaped from there. All pookies fear the robber penguin force since they think they were going to be kidnapped by them. Allies and enemies Batman903 has lots of allies and lots of enemies. some of his allies are, Smpcp9876, Flunce1, Nickel500, Luigi115. Some of his enemies are, pookies, EPF agents, Bradyd5, Bradys Crew, Jonny017 Trivia *Batman903 has no weakness. *He is immortal and can heal dead people, and make them immortal too. *Batman903 usually goes on Blizzard because its the most popular club penguin server. *He is usually in YouTube videos. *He has over 589 freinds on cp *He was in one of the greatest robbery's in cp (when he was 10) *He was the one who attacked the German and killed many *He was a terrorist *He likes burritos *He is a gun expert *He is the ruler of server alpine, he trains his robber allies and freinds, he has keepen this a secret for a year, he also has a secret underground base there. *He Is The leader of a team of Super Skilled and Super powered robbers. They are all on the most wanted list.